


Food for thought (at $25 a cup)

by In Joke Taken (In_Joke_Taken)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Joke_Taken/pseuds/In%20Joke%20Taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the tasks that she had to preform because of Eva's changes, telling Vincent that some was messing with Cafe Diem was going to be the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for thought (at $25 a cup)

Title: Food for thought (at $25 a cup)  
Author Name: In Joke Taken  
Fandom: EUReKA  
Pairings/character: Jo, Vincent,  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: vague spoilers for 3.02, not beta'd  
Disclaimer: I own the DVD's, which I don't think counts.  
Summary: Of all the tasks that she had to preform because of Eva's changes, telling Vincent that some was messing with Cafe Diem was going to be the hardest.

Jo walked into the Cafe Diem and began scanning for Vincent, who was found in a crowed around a TV. The obvious enjoyment on his face made her want to go through with this even less. "Vincent, I need to talk to you."

He looked up, slightly bewildered. "Ah, Jo can it wait a little, this just started to get really interesting point."

"No Vincent, need to talk to you now." She said, hoping that the annoyance in her voice would motivate him to begin talking to her.

Fargo, with an irritable look on his face said "Hey man you want to talk during the show, do it somewhere else."

While Fargo himself was being shh'ed, Vincent took a quick look down to check what had happened, and with longing in his eye got up to walk over Jo. "So what do you need Jo."

"I got some orders from Thorne, changes on how to run the city"

"What does that have to do with me"

Bracing herself for any kind of reaction' "One of them was no more free food at Cafe Diem"

“Ok.” Vincent said, not sounding at all worried or angry.

Not the reaction she had been expecting. “You ok, 'cause this is a big change, and I know how you are about other people messing with Cafe Diem.”

“Yeah, I'm ok, because I'm sure that the combined forces of all the inhabitants of Eureka, starving and without caffeine will be able to change her mind.” Vincent said, before turning around and going back to the TV.

Jo paused, trying to think of something to say but decided against it. She turned around and headed for the door, and as she was walking out she heard Vincent ask about what he had missed. For a brief moment she smiled.


End file.
